The Twilight Diaries
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, but she ends up pregnant. She runs away to Mystic Falls Virginia. What happens when she meets and starts to fall in love with a certain vampire?
1. Running

**A/N I got this idea yesterday when I finally watched the last episode of the vampire diaries, I formed the rest of the idea for the story this morning. Takes place during new moon and after Elena becomes a vampire in the TV show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 1: Running

Bella's POV

I know that I might regret what I am doing later on; but right now I don't have a lot of options.

It's been three weeks since he left, but the night before that fateful birthday we consummated our relationship.

When he left two days later I assumed that it was because the night was so unfulfilling for him. I always new he was way to good for me, I knew that I would never be enough for him.

About a week after he left I started to feel really sick all the time. I noticed that my period was late. I put two and two together and I decided to take a pregnancy test which came out positive. I thought it was impossible considering the only person I had ever been with was a vampire.

I tried to contact the Cullens but I could never tell them the truth. They would cut me off as soon as I started talking. This morning was the last straw when I talked to Rosalie. She hurt me so much when she confirmed all of my worst fears. She told me hat I was just a play thing for Edward. She screamed at me to stop bothering me, she even told me that I was like a flea that a dog couldn't get rid of.

That's when I decided to run away. I spent the whole day researching towns and cities that I could run away too. I picked Mystic Falls Virginia because I don't think anyone will think to look for me there. I booked a midnight flight for tonight. I wanted to leave as soon as possible because I was already starting to show. I don't want people to figure out that my baby is different.

I leave Charlie a note telling him not to look for me.

I leave once charlie has been asleep for an hour. I know that this will kill him and Renee, but I believe that this is best for my baby.

I finally arrive at the Seattle Airport with nothing but my bags.

When I go to print the boarding pass, the receptionist is very rude to me.

"Oh, a pregnant teen running away. Such a slut" she said.

Her words really stung. But anger quickly takes its place.

"How dare you, you know nothing about my life so I suggest you shut the hell up right now!" I screamed and she just handed me my boarding pass.

I finally board the plane still upset with her.

**Please Review**


	2. Mystic Falls

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this and added it to their favorites/alerts, it means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 2: Mystic Falls**

**Bella's POV  
**The plane ride to Mystic Falls was one of the longest flights that I had ever experienced for a lot of reasons. The actual flight itself was only about five and a half hours; it's just everything that happened in between that made it seem long.

People kept making snide remarks about me being a pregnant teen, none of them were as rude as the lady that sold me the ticket, but they still bothered me anyway. I don't understand why people are so quick to judge. They don't know what is going on in my life; for all they know I could have been raped. It was downright rude. I tried my best to ignore the comments, but I did snap at a few people.

During the flight I used my iPad to book a hotel room to stay in until I found a place to live. I also tried to search for jobs, but I know that there aren't a lot of people that are willing to hire pregnant teenagers; especially girls that appear to be farther along than they really are. I just hoped that I do get hired; I will definitely need the money to raise this baby.

I also had a lot of free time to think; which is really bad in my case. I was wondering how this would affect Charlie and Renee. I don't think they will honor my wishes about not looking for me. In fact, they will probably be searching for me for the rest of their lives, unless they were to find me. I had to hide good though, they could not find out about my baby, then he or she would be in danger, because they would know that my baby was different.

Whenever I would rub my hands over my small baby bump, I noticed that my stomach was getting harder and colder; like his skin. It's just more proof of my baby's heritage.

The long flight finally ended and soon I was collecting my bags at the airport and heading to the hotel. As I sat there in the back of the cab, I noticed what a small and beautiful town that this was. I think that I will like it here, unlike Forks; this place has a lot of sun. At least I know that I won't meet any vampires here.

I go and check into my hotel wondering just how long I will be staying here.

The lady in charge seems nice , at least she doesn't seem to think there is anything wrong with me being pregnant. This gives me hope that people are nicer and hopefully more accepting in this town.

**Please Review**


	3. Damon

**Chapter 3: Damon**

**Bella's POV**

Mystic Falls didn't seem that different from Forks. The main difference is that there is actually sunlight here. No near constant cover of clouds as far as I'm concerned. Also, the lack of any mythical creatures here is another big difference. Other than that everything else seemed the same, just like any small town I suppose.

I immediately began searching for jobs again. There weren't any openings though. I was worried about this because I can't afford to keep living in the hotel and I have a baby that needs to be taken care of. Maybe if her father loved me he would have stayed and I wouldn't be in this mess. I don't know for sure if my baby is a girl but I have a feeling that it is.

My baby, I still couldn't believe that I was going to have a baby.

I was walking back to the hotel when I bumped into him.

"I'm sorry" I said.

He turned around and he had to be the sexiest man that I had ever seen when his raven black hair and sparkling green eyes. I didn't even think that I could ever consider a man attractive after I met Edward but I was wrong.

"It's okay" he said a seductive voice.

"I'm Damon Salvatore" he said.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but just call me Bella" I said nervously.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked.

"No, I just got here and I'm looking for a job" I said.

"Oh, I just assumed you were looking for someone since…" he stopped himself midsentence not wanting to offend me I suppose.

"I am pregnant. The father left me before I found out" I said. Why was I telling this total stranger about my life?

"How far along are you?"

"A few months"

"I could offer you a place to stay for a while" he said.

"Really! I would love that. I can't afford to keep staying in the hotel, and I need to find a job" I said.

"I'm happy to help you. You can meet my brother and his girlfriend they also live with me" he said.

"Are they nice?" I asked.

"Of course. They are the best" he said.

"Then I can't wait to meet them" I said.

**Please Review**


	4. New Friends

**A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken so long to update. I was really busy with papers, essays, finals, my graduation, my new job, and my other stories. I also have had writers block for this story, which I am now over. Anyways, that's my list of reasons for not updating sooner  
Also, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. You guys give me inspiration.**

**Chapter 4: New Friends.**  
I couldn't stop looking at this guy the entire way. What can I say he is seriously good looking, possibly even better looking than Edward. How is it that this guy can rival Edward? Edward is a vampire, and vampires are the most beautiful creatures in the world.  
"We're here Bella" Damon said.  
I looked in the direction that he was pointing and saw a huge mansion.  
"You live here?" I asked  
"Yes, my family one of the founding families of this town so my brother and I pretty well off" he said.  
"I think that's an understatement" I said and be just laughed.  
"Come meet the family" he said.  
I made a move to open the door when I was suddenly blocked me.  
"Allow me, a lady such as yourself should never have to open a door" he said flashing a smile that caused my heart to skip a beat as I felt my baby move for the first time.  
"Whoa" I said rubbing soothing circles on my stomach.  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he opened the door for me.  
"I'm fine she just moved for the first time" I said smiling.  
"She?" he asked.  
"I don't know for sure, but I think my baby is a girl" I replied.  
"Your ex is an idiot for leaving you when you need him most, and he is going to miss out on something beautiful" he said looking at me as we entered the house.  
"Thank you" I said.  
"Stefan! Elena!" he called.  
"What is it brother?" asked a blonde haired boy as he descended the stairs.  
"I want you and Elena to meet our new house guest. Bella this is my little brother Stefan. Stefan this is Isabella, but she prefers Bella" he said.  
"Nice to meet you Stefan" I said as we shook hands.  
"Nice to meet you too" he said.  
"Who's this?" asked another girl that appeared  
"Elena this is Isabella, she prefers Bella. Bella this is Stefan's girlfriend Elena"  
"Nice to meet you" I said.  
She looked like a nice girl, I'd hoped that we get along.  
"She's going to live with us for awhile. So please make her feel welcome" Damon said.  
"Of course, I could never be rude to a lady" Stefan said.  
"I think we'll be good friends" Elena added as she smiled at me.  
I went on to tell them my story about Edward, minus the vampire part. They all thought that he was an idiot for playing me like that. And, none of them had a problem with a pregnant girl living with them.  
"Bella would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" Elena asked.  
"I don't really like shopping. My ex best friend Alice insisted on buying all my clothes, and choosing what I wear all the time. She loved to dress me up like a Barbie doll. It kind of turned me off of shopping" I explained.  
"What! Shopping is fun, you would get to pick your own clothes to buy, and soon your going to need new clothes anyway"  
She had me there.  
"Okay"  
"Yayyyy!" she screamed as she hugged me.  
"Bella, I hate to interrupt but I need to ask you something" Damon said as he entered the room.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I'm really interested in getting to know you more, and I really like you. Will you go out with me tonight?" he asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes as my heart jumped through my chest.

**Please Review**


	5. The Date

**Chapter 5: The Date**

I couldn't believe that Damon was asking me out. I wasn't so sure what to say and my heart was hammering hard. I was that nervous.  
"Yes" I said and his face lit up like a child on Christmas Day.  
"Can we leave at eight? I know a great place to eat. It's called Mystic Grill" he said.  
"That sounds good to me"  
"Okay see you then, babe" he said in that sexy voice that just made my heart beat faster, and apparently my baby liked his voice as well because she began kicking hard.

I looked at the clock and I realized that it was only 2, which gave me six hours to freak out.  
"Oh my god. Did that just happen?" I asked  
"Yes it did" Elena answered.  
"I've got nothing to wear!" I realized. I had never cared much about my appearance before; but for some reason I wanted to look good for Damon.  
"Then lets reschedule that shopping trip for right now. We can find you something to wear for tonight" Elena said excitedly.  
"You'd help me?"  
"Of course I would, now lets go" she said.

I never thought I'd actually say that I have fun shopping; but I am actually enjoying myself. I guess it's just shopping with Alice that I hate.  
"Bella, would about this? I think it would go good with your eyes"  
It was a very beautiful shiny brown dress with matching heels.  
"I love the dress, but heels aren't a good idea. I'm extremely clumsy, and I don't know how to walk in them" I said.  
"Okay, what about these sandals. They match perfectly" she said.  
"I love them"  
As I went to purchase my outfit I thought about how I never did this sort of thing with Edward. We never went out on dates. Edward preferred to stay away from public. I thought that I wouldn't mind giving up human experiences, but I was excited about this one.  
Once we were back home, I had only two hours to get ready. I was thankful for Elena, she helped me do my hair and makeup.  
Soon enough Damon came up to me asking "Ready to go?"  
"Yes" I replied nervously.  
"By the way, you look stunning" he said.  
"Thank you, you look nice too" I said.  
Of course being such a gentlemen he held open every door for me.  
"Welcome to Mystic Grill, it's a popular hangout" he said.  
"Hi Damon" said a voice that I didn't recognize.  
"Hi Matt"  
"Who's this girl" the boy Matt asked.  
"This is Bella Swan, she's new in town. Bella, this is Matt Donovan" Damon said.  
"Nice to meet you. Well, let me show you two to your table" Matt said.  
"So Bella, how do you like Mystic Falls?" Damon asked when we we had ordered our food and we were alone.  
"It seems nice here. I like it" I said.  
"What's Forks like? It's wet and green, too green" I said.  
"Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" I asked.  
"Well, I was born here. But, you can say that I've traveled a lot" he said.  
"Have you had any other boyfriends?"  
"No, it's just been Edward Cullen" I flinched. It still hurt to say his name.  
"Have you had any girlfriends?"  
"Just one, her name is Katherine Pierce, but she just used me" he said clearly hurt.  
"I know how that feels" I said.  
"Aren't we a mess" he said.  
"Yes we are. The situation is worse for me though because of the pregnancy. Don't get me wrong, I love this baby with all my heart. I just wish her father could be around for her" I said.  
"Your boyfriend is so stupid, I just want to go hit him for what he did to you" Damon said.  
"Okay, I don't want to talk about him. What about Elena? Have you ever dated her?"  
"No, I was interested in her, but she made it clear that she only had feelings for my brother" he said.  
"Here is your food" Matt said as he gave us our burgers.  
"You are so hot Bella" Damon said causing that butterfly feeling inside my stomach, as my baby started kicking again.  
"Thanks" I said.  
"I mean it" he said in that alluring voice.  
"Every time you talk in that sexy voice of yours she starts kicking" I said.  
"I must have an affect on all girls then" he said as he smiled a sexy grin.  
"Is she still kicking?"  
"Yes"  
"Can I feel it?" He asked.  
"Sure" I said.  
"It feels beautiful" he said.  
I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy to see that smile on his face as he felt my baby kick. However, I was sad because it should have been Edward feeling our baby's movements.  
As he got up he saw the crescent shaped scar on my hand. He grabbed my hand and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"Bella where did you get that scar?"  
"I don't know" I lied.  
"I don't remember how I got it"  
He gave me a very piercing look.  
"Are you sure? Did something bite you?"  
I was taken aback by his question, it was like he suspected something was up.  
"I don't remember, honestly" I said.  
Matt chose that time to bring us the Bill. So Damon paid and we left.  
"I want to do this again Bella. Will you go out with me again?" he asked.  
"Yes, I had a great time, and I also want to go out with you again" I said.  
He just smiled and then stared at my scar in confusion again.  
**Please Review**


End file.
